1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to electronic devices and, more specifically, in certain embodiments, to the configuration of such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of computing, pattern recognition tasks are increasingly challenging. Ever larger volumes of data are transmitted between computers, and the number of patterns that users wish to identify is increasing. For example, spam or malware are often detected by searching for patterns in a data stream, e.g., particular phrases or pieces of code. The number of patterns increases with the variety of spam and malware, as new patterns may be implemented to search for new variants. Searching a data stream for each of these patterns can form a computing bottleneck. Often, as the data stream is received, it is searched for each pattern, one at a time. The delay before the system is ready to search the next portion of the data stream increases with the number of patterns. Thus, pattern recognition may slow the receipt of data.
Computing hardware, such as hardware that performs the pattern recognition tasks noted above, may interface with a number of other devices or systems. For example, pattern recognition devices may be included in processor-based systems to detect desired patterns in a data stream. Such computing hardware may be provided in a variety of different devices having capabilities different from one another. A manufacturer may choose to make a “family” of electronic devices that provide at least somewhat similar functionality, but that have differences in capabilities or other characteristics. In some instances, such a family may include, in increasing order of capabilities, a basic device, a standard device, a deluxe device, and an ultra-deluxe device. The varying capabilities of these devices, however, often require each device to be configured in a uniform and rigid manner. This is believed to limit flexibility in designing and configuring members of a family of devices, and is believed to add to the design and implementation costs associated with such devices.